Dean & Claire's Reconciliation
by bhargavee
Summary: This is how I want Dean & Claire's reconciliation or rather the step towards reconciliation to go down… (Based on Season 10 Episode 10)


**Supernatural fan fiction based on S10E10…**

This is how I want Dean &amp; Claire's reconciliation or rather the step towards reconciliation to go down…

**CHAPTER 1: AT THE BUNKER **

The atmosphere at the bunker was tense and gloomy. Sitting opposite to each other with hardly any words of exchange, the brothers were pouring over a wealth of lores in the repository of the Men of Letters.

Finally slamming a bulky volume shut, Dean sighed- "I got nothing man. Hell why are we even doing this? You said yourself we've been through everything in the world and there's nothing.. Is something going to magically pop up this time though?"

"Look I know." Sam said patiently. "But we have to keep looking. There has to be something, Dean. Now that Metatron has told us what the first step is, that should narrow down our search. Listen, I may-

"Alright, alright brainiac!" Dean interrupted "Whatever genius plan that freaking brain of yours has hit upon, can it wait till tomorrow please? I uh- I gotta go meet Claire."

Sam looked surprised. "Claire? Really? After what happened yesterday, you-

"Yeah" Dean said firmly. "I can't really blame her for wanting to kill me. Sam I need to talk to her. Atleast I need to try to clear up my mess." He said earnestly.

Sam looked hesitant. After Dean told him what had gone down in what was supposed to be a 'meet up', Sam was furious. But his protective anger wasn't strong enough to overcome his soft side that empathised with the broken teenage girl- a reflection of their own troubled childhood. _But atleast we had a father _Sam thought to himself.

"Alright then. If you really want to, then go. Do you know where she is?" he asked.

"Hell yeah.. Thanks to our angel GPS, he said she's sitting alone on a bench in a New York park, said she loves parks" Dean replied putting on his jacket and heading for the stairs.

"Hang on" said Sam as he stood up. Approaching his brother Sam looked directly into his eyes and said-

"Look, I don't care if you're tired of hearing this, but you really need to understand that what happened that night at Randy's place, it wasn't really you… atleast not _all_ you.. Claire may not understand this, but you need to and that's what matters."

Dean stared for some time and then giving a weak nod he headed for his car with a thoughtful Sam watching him go.

**CHAPTER 2: THE MEET-UP**

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find me?" squeaked a panic-stricken Claire retreating as Dean approached her.

"Claire, calm down ok? We can-

"**NO!**" she screamed, causing several startled faces in the park to gape at her. Embarrassed and scared, she hurried past the curious onlookers and exited the park with Dean hurrying behind to catch up with her.

"Just hang on will you?" Dean called, now almost running as Claire ignored him and stepped up her pace. Then as he finally caught up with her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Taken aback, she stood and stared wide- eyed at him; her heart racing and her feet refusing to move.

Motioning his hands in a 'cool down' gesture to pacify her, Dean said calmly "Just give me 2 minutes ok? After that you don't have to ever see my face again." As opposed to how she felt, Claire tried to put up a brave face as she scoffed

"So that's Castiel the peacemaker's brilliant plan? Getting 2 enemies to have a heart-to-heart?"

"Actually uh- he used '2 messed up people'. But, I'm not really here on his account and you're not my enemy Claire.." Dean said.

"But you're mine!" she snapped glaring. Then folding her arms, she said "You need to get out of here. RIGHT NOW! Before I create a scene…_again_."

They looked at each other for a long minute before she looked away, a disgusted look etched on her face. "Alright, fine." Dean said backing away slowly "I came here because I thought I owe you an explanation, not to defend myself which is more than what _you _can say for yesterday's ambush."

At this, Claire wheeled back at him her face flushed with rage as she screamed "**YOU KILLED**-

"I know! Okay?" Dean interrupted impatiently. "And I also know that I had no good reason to. So don't you want to know why I would-

This time Claire interrupted vehemently- "No I don't! 'cause I already know why you did it.. Because it's what you do.. You kill because you enjoy killing.. Plain &amp; simple.. Murder101?"

Dean blinked, stunned. _What the hell was I thinking, coming here? _He wondered. Heaving a sigh, he stared at the white-faced girl before him. Although Claire stood in a defiant posture, Dean's sharp eyes couldn't miss the tremors of her body that he knew, had very little to do with the chilling wind that was blowing. As his gaze returned to her grey eyes that stared at him in an accusatory glare and pain, he straightened himself with a strengthened resolve.

"Alright, you're right. I am a stone-cold killer. But you know what else I am? A hunter. Or rather… _was_. It was one of those days when I was just a hunter and nothing else that I became obsessed with killing a demon-

"Demon?" Claire interrupted with an incredulous laugh. Dean gave a hard look before saying "If you believe and know there are angels, how hard is it to believe that are demons and other monsters?"

"You mean monsters like you?" Claire sneered.

Dean's gaze didn't waver from her face as he replied "Supernatural monsters.. and that's now partly me, yes." Claire said nothing. Relieved that she was finally listening, he continued-

"So I became obsessed with killing this demon and to do that I made a choice. A choice that saved many people, but also ended up killing some others… like Randy." Dean let his words sink in. He knew that he didn't have to let Claire in into all the details and jargon of the hunters to make her see his point. He waited, but when she said nothing he continued-

"Me, Sam and Cas, we've been trying to get rid of this darkness in me ever since and there is nothing, I mean _nothing _that I wouldn't give to have it gone.."

Claire wasn't looking at him anymore but he knew she was listening intently, best he could've hoped for. Then he said "If you think I don't know what you're going through" Claire's eyes snapped back at him, exactly as he had wanted, "- Then atleast hear this. I had a surrogate dad too and he didn't just die, but was killed. To this day, I can recall what I and Sam went through then." Dean checked his watch and said "Well, guess my time to get the hell out of your face is overdue. But, Claire…" He stepped closer and was surprised that she didn't step back. "I don't know if this is gonna mean anything to you, but I need to say it and I guess you need to hear it… I'm _really_ sorry. What I told you today is the entire truth and even though you might not be willing to admit it, I know that you needed to hear it. He paused. When Claire still said nothing he said " I won't bother you again." Then turning back, he headed to the parking lot.

When he reached his car, Dean leaned against it and took a huge gulp of fresh air. Then as he closed his eyes, he let his mind flash back to his recent outrageous act of massacre. He could vividly recall his blood boiling with murderous rage as he hacked and sliced the burly men, the blood gushing out of numerous veins splashing across his face and mixing with the cold sweat dripping down his neck.. The memory sent a shiver down his spine and his eyes snapped open.. As they did, he was startled to find Claire staring at him with a barely concealed look of embarrassment and puzzlement.

She stammered "I uh- I've just come to say that uh- I've thought about what you said." Dean waited, dreading another outburst, but it never came. " I know that I'm never gonna fully understand why you did what you did… and honestly, I'm not willing to go down that supernatural road to find out.. Nor can I forget or forgive.."

"I know that, and I understand." Dean said nodding.

"But because you're Castiel's friend" continued Claire "who seems to genuinely care for me and has this way of saying things that really gets through to me,… I'm willing to accept there's a part of you I don't know… a good part." Dean gave a nervous smile but Claire didn't smile back. She started moving away and before turning her back on him, said "Just go find yourself before anybody else gets hurt."

Dean watched her go and before she disappeared from his view, he shouted "I will!". But she didn't turn back. Dean wasn't sure she heard him, but he didn't care. It had gone well.. atleast a lot better than he had expected, leaving him light hearted; Claire's words giving him a ray of hope- optimism, something so hard to come by because of his pessimistic soul that tried so hard, to ward it off.

* * *

**This is my first Fan-Fiction. Please Comment and Review my work if you liked it.  
Valuable Suggestions are most welcome.  
Thanks..! :)**


End file.
